


Hurricane Eric

by LivinOnARarePair



Series: Inside A Hurricane [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a Hurricane knows what it's like Inside a Hurricane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Eric

Jordy’s favourite thing to do when they’re like this is to wind Eric up until he’s completely incoherent with arousal.

He’s got Eric on the edge right now, just one more flick of his tongue across the head, and . . . He pulls off with an obscene sound that makes Eric groan brokenly. Of course, that may also be because this is the second time Jordy hasn’t let him come. Jordy dots feather-light kisses across Eric’s strong thighs while Eric comes back from the brink. Jordy looks up at his view from this position and considers. He waits until Eric’s breathing becomes slow and deep, older brother probably focusing on not killing Jordy, and then leans up and licks a broad stripe across Eric’s hole. Eric gasps and squirms, and Jordy turns to press a smile into his hip.

“Has anyone ever done this for you, brother Eric?” he murmurs lowly, making sure his breath ghosts over Eric’s cock.

Eric whimpers and shakes his head.

“Well, we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?” Jordy all but purrs.

Eric presses his head back into the pillows, and mutters, “Jordy, _please_.”

Jordy leans up and flickers his tongue over Eric’s hole again, teasing. “Do you want me to do this for you, big brother?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eric gasps out.

“Mkay,” Jordy says, just to be obnoxious and leans up again, licking firmly over the puckered skin. Eric makes a positively broken noise above him, and Jordy does it again. Eric cants his hips minutely, unable to keep himself still, so Jordy wraps his hands around Eric’s thighs to hold him in place. Eric whines a little at being held down, but Jordy knows he loves it.

“Jordy,” Eric sighs, one hand coming down to stroke long fingers through Jordy’s hair.

“I’ve got you, big brother,” Jordy says against Eric’s most sensitive skin, making the older man shiver.

Jordy traces around Eric’s hole before teasing just the tip of his tongue inside. Eric makes a desperate, pleading noise, and Jordy eases in a little more.

“Jordy, Jordy,” Eric’s repeating, like he’s not even thinking about. “Your fucking _mouth_. So dirty, Jordy.”

“You love it,” Jordy says.

Eric whimpers an affirmative.

Jordy goes back to licking around Eric’s hole, teasing him, and Eric quickly gets impatient, rocking his hips down against Jordy’s mouth. Jordy decides not to reprimand him this time, but eases his tongue back inside of Eric and lets Eric ride his face as he pleases. Jordy flicks his eyes up to look at Eric. The older man has his eyes scrunched shut, pleasure getting to be too much. There’s a fine sheen of sweat covering him, and he’s tense all over, nearly trembling with need. Jordy watches a bead of precome slip from the head of Eric’s cock and smear on his belly that’s already slick with it.

Jordy slips his tongue out, and Eric groans above him.

“Jordy, fucking tease,” he curses, turning his head to set his teeth on his own bicep.

“I know, babe,” Jordy says, knowing Eric hates to be called that. “But it’s gonna be so good when I let you come. Always is, isn’t? Babe, you’ve got to trust that I know how to make you feel good.”

“I hate you so much right now,” Eric mutters, hips still twitching.

“Yeah?” Jordy says. “I could leave if you don’t want me here.”

“No, fuck,” Eric gasps.

“Okay, then shut up, and let me take care of you,” Jordy says. He leans down again and blows a cool breath across Eric’s slick hole. Eric makes a nonhuman noise, and Jordy smirks against his thigh. Jordy figures he’s teased enough and reaches up to push a single finger into Eric, quick and to the last knuckle.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eric swears, rocking against him.

Eric’s already pretty loose from Jordy’s tongue, so he only works the first finger in him for a moment before slipping a second in beside the first. It’s more of a stretch this time, and Jordy knows Eric’s getting what he needs from the relieved sigh he lets out through his teeth. Jordy scissors his fingers in Eric a few times before leaning down and slipping his tongue in between his fingers. Above him, Eric nearly shouts, hips coming slightly off the bed. Jordy lets Eric ride his fingers and tongue because he’s a good brother, but when Eric gets close, he slips fingers and tongue both out and sits up.

“Jordy, what the-- come on,” Eric whines, chest heaving in an effort to get enough air.

“Shh, just hang on,” Jordy says, rubbing a hand up and down Eric’s thigh and leaning over to grab the lube off the nightstand. “Almost there. You’re doing so good for me, Eric.” He slicks up three fingers and slides them in in one swift motion, making Eric gasp and shudder. He works his fingers in Eric, loosening him up for what is to come and making sure to not hit his prostate too much so Eric won’t come before Jordy says he can.

“Are you ready, Eric?” Jordy asks, pressing a kiss to the inside of Eric’s knee.

“Fuck, yes, I’m ready,” Eric grits out.

“Okay,” Jordy says and slips his fingers out. Eric whimpers at the loss, but quickly cuts off when Jordy positions himself between Eric’s spread thighs. “Eric,” Jordy says. “Eric, look at me.”

Eric blinks his eyes open slowly. His eyelashes are a little wet from the constant teasing and _too much_.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Jordy asks, because sometimes that’s too much for Eric after everything else. Sometimes he can’t handle it, and Jordy will finish him off with his mouth or his hand. Jordy doesn’t mind doing that, just wants to take care of his brother any way he can, but there’s nothing quite like pushing inside of Eric when he’s so wound up like this, to fuck into him and make him shake with it.

“Yes,” Eric says softly, eyes locked on Jordy’s, so Jordy knows he’s sincere and not just trying to please his brother.

“Okay,” Jordy says simply and reaches down between them to line himself up. He slides in slowly, but without stopping until he’s bottomed out. Eric’s tight, so tight, around him and trembling, flutters of his muscles doing magical things for them both. “Feel so good, Eric,” Jordy whispers, hand slipping up and down Eric’s side.

“Jordy,” Eric says, soft, like it’s the only word he knows. And Jordy loves that, loves the thought of guiding Eric through it all, taking his hand and showing him the way.

“You okay?” Jordy asks.

Eric nods, and Jordy starts to move. Eric trembles like a nervous virgin and keeps his eyes locked on Jordy’s, so honest and open and trusting. Jordy fucks him slow to start, an easy slide in and out that calms Eric down some until he’s melted beneath Jordy, laying there for Jordy to put back together and make whole again.

Jordy knows the moment he hits Eric’s prostate because Eric makes a little distressed noise the first time, every time, then sighs and rocks his hips against Jordy in a way that says, _do that again_. Jordy smiles a little and leans down to kiss Eric’s cheek, his forehead, and rocks into him again, hitting that same place again. He builds an easy rhythm, nudging Eric’s prostate with each thrust, and Eric’s hips snap a little jerkily to meet his thrusts, driving Jordy deeper. Jordy’s close, but he holds off, wanting to make Eric come first.

It doesn’t take long after that. Eric’s orgasm sneaks up on him, but Jordy sees it coming from a mile away, always does. Eric closes his eyes when he comes and groans quietly, tripping into a broken little sigh at the end. He tightens around Jordy, taking everything Jordy can give, and Jordy’s happy to give. He fucks Eric through his orgasm, then keeps thrusting through the aftershocks until he finds his own release, sliding in deep and coming inside of Eric. He can feel Eric’s hand on his arm, stroking gently, and Eric’s so sweet like this, after Jordy’s teased him it out of him.

Jordy eases out, stroking Eric’s thigh to ease the feeling, and flops over to lay beside him. He takes a moment to catch his breath before turning over to face Eric.

“You okay, big brother?” he asks quietly.

Eric nods and turns over, curling against Jordy. Jordy laughs softly and wraps an arm around him, cuddling him close. Eric nuzzles into him, finding the curves where he fits perfectly and settles. “’m okay,” he murmurs.

“Good,” Jordy smiles, leaning down to kiss the top of Eric’s head. “I love you, big brother.”

“Love you, too, Jordy,” Eric murmurs against Jordy’s chest. He’s fading fast.

So Jordy lays there, stroking a hand up and down Eric’s back until Eric falls asleep. They probably should’ve cleaned up first, but Jordy’s not about to leave Eric now. Eric may be one piece again, but he’s fragile; the glue hasn’t quite dried yet, so Jordy stays and cuddles him while he sleeps.


End file.
